


Just...Remember.

by FrancescaH_Martin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, lydia martin - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaH_Martin/pseuds/FrancescaH_Martin
Summary: Stiles non era più un ricordo.Stiles era reale.Stiles era la sua persona.Stiles era la sua ancora.Silenziosamente si alzò, chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la sua mano sul cuore, lo stesso cuore che era legato a quello del ragazzo da quel filo trasparente.“I love him”.





	Just...Remember.

**Author's Note:**

> ιℓ яι¢σя∂σ ∂ι ѕтιℓєѕ☼

In una sera uggiosa di fine novembre, Lydia si trovava stesa sul letto della sua camera. Stava fissando da chissà quanto tempo quel soffitto mentre cercava una spiegazione logica da attribuire a quel vuoto che sentiva nello stomaco, vuoto che ormai la accompagnava in ogni singolo istante delle sue giornate. Alla ragazza sembrava un violento vortice che risucchiava tutti i suoi organi vitali, lacerandoli lentamente. Un dolore acuto le attraversava il corpo, come se mille pugnali fossero stati conficcati all’improvviso nella sua schiena, ma la cosa che Lydia trovava alquanto ironica era che non riusciva a capire perché si sentisse in quel modo. Tutto andava piuttosto bene ultimamente. Aveva legato molto di più con sua madre; ogni giorno, appena tornata da scuola, le raccontava sempre come avesse svolto tutti quei difficili esperimenti chimici in modo impeccabile. La chimica per lei, d’altronde, era un qualcosa di semplicissimo. Rappresentava in un certo modo l’ amore e le sue regole. Bastava seguirle alla lettera e tutto sarebbe andato nel verso giusto. Non combinare sostanze che insieme possono causare danni. Non fare le cose di fretta, ma tutto con estrema cautela. Non lasciare tutto al caso, ragionare prima di buttarsi a capofitto in un qualcosa di altamente rischioso. Lydia sorrise amaramente. Con tre frasi aveva riassunto ciò che non aveva mai fatto nelle sue precedenti relazioni, per questo aveva sofferto come non mai. Ripensò a Jackson. Deglutì silenziosamente, mentre i suoi occhi persero un po’ della loro abbagliante luce. Da sempre la ragazza aveva desiderato un amore capace di scombussolarla, capace di farle sentire i battiti accelerati del suo cuore. Un amore che travolge, un amore basato sulla fusione di due persone. Un amore caratterizzato da due pezzi di puzzle che si incastrano alla perfezione, che si completano: dove non arriva uno, arriva l’altro. Nonostante facesse male ammetterlo a se stessa, non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere. Eppure c’era una vocina soffusa, un flebile sussurro nella sua testa che le affermava il contrario. Bisbigliava ogni giorno una parola strana, sempre la stessa. Magari era un nomignolo buffo senza senso, proprio come le avevano detto tutti i suoi amici. Nessuno le aveva creduto, l’avevano guardata come se fosse una pazza appena uscita dal manicomio. A dir la verità, la cosa non l’aveva toccata come le altre volte perché ormai era abituata a sentirsi un fenomeno da baraccone. Molto spesso era stata proprio lei la prima persona a non credere in se stessa, dubitando delle sue capacità. C’era stato qualcuno o qualcosa però che le aveva fatto cambiare completamente idea. Qualcuno o qualcosa che aveva eliminato tutte le sue insicurezze, facendola diventare una persona migliore; in realtà, facendola diventare la persona che era sempre stata, la persona che era nascosta sotto quintali di trucco e abiti firmati solo per non soffrire. Se questo “qualcosa” relativo alle voci nella sua testa era così importante, perché non riusciva a ricordarlo? Forse era solo lo stress dovuto all’ultimo anno a giocarle brutti scherzi. Forse davvero avevano ragione gli altri. Quel nome non significava nulla. Perché però ogni volta che le sfiorava i pensieri, consecutivamente ne occupava tutto lo spazio? Perché ogni volta che sentiva quella voce, il cuore saltava di un battito? Perché si sentiva ogni qual volta morire? Perché sentiva una felicità inspiegabile ma allo stesso tempo una paura intensa? Lydia non sapeva l’effettivo significato di quel buffo nome, però sapeva che era legato a qualcosa di reale. Non era frutto della sua fervida immaginazione, ne era sicura. Era come se nella sua vita mancasse un pezzo importante, un tassello indispensabile che più il tempo passava più la sua assenza la faceva affogare in un profondo abisso. Senza quel pezzo nulla aveva più senso ormai. Si girò a pancia in giù, affondando la testa in quel soffice cuscino. Stava cercando disperatamente di non piangere, di farsi forza per non crollare a pezzi e per non oscurare uno dei pochi spiragli di luce che le permetteva di alzarsi la mattina: il desiderio di trovare la sua speranza. Quel nome. Quella realtà. Quella persona. La ragazza si mise a sedere e guardò per un attimo l’orologio sul comodino; erano le otto di sera, di lì a poco sarebbero arrivati gli amici di Natalie a cena. Sua madre le aveva chiesto gentilmente di partecipare per intrattenere il figlio degli Smith e nonostante Lydia non amasse particolarmente i bambini, aveva accettato solo per lei. Si ritoccò il trucco e scese giù, giusto in tempo per sentire il campanello suonare insistentemente. Natalie corse per aprire mentre cercava con forza di infilarsi un orecchino. Lydia sorrise per la scena ma appena la porta si spalancò, il suo cuore esplose come botti a Capodanno. Si trovava poggiata sulla ringhiera delle scale, con sguardo fisso su quel bambino con i capelli tutti arruffati e occhi da furbetto. Indossava una camicia a quadri bianchi e azzurri, indumento che senza neanche sapere perché, le infondeva tranquillità. Le sue mani iniziarono a sudare mentre il suo cuore continuava a fare capriole, ancora di più quando vide ciò che lui impugnava: una spada laser. Quella di Anakin. Lydia si meravigliò di se stessa. Non sapeva di conoscere Star Wars, in realtà non ricordava neanche di averlo mai visto; non era per niente il suo genere. Il piccolo guardò Lydia e le sorrise, padroneggiando quel giocattolo in modo perfetto. Alla ragazza venne quasi un mancamento. Quel bambino le ricordava qualcuno, qualcuno di importante. Quei capelli che sembrava avessero passato chissà quale guaio, quella camicia che per Lydia significava casa, quello sguardo vispo e dispettoso, quei movimenti con la spada eseguiti alla lettera, come se non avesse fatto altro che guardarli per tutta la sua esistenza… Quasi senza accorgersene, una parola le uscì di bocca interrompendo quel silenzio. —St…Stiles. —. Un sussurro. Un sussurro tanto forte da farle accapponare la pelle. Lydia continuava a fissare il bambino con bocca spalancata e un’espressione alquanto strana. Sembrava triste ma allo stesso tempo felice. I suoi occhi erano lucidi ma avevano finalmente ritrovato quella luce propria, donando a quel verde una sfumatura di oro colato. Aver detto per la prima volta quel nome ad alta voce le fece riaffiorare qualche ricordo confuso. Forse era come nella favola di Peter Pan. Se battevi le mani e credevi realmente nelle fate, esse non morivano ma diventavano ancora più luminose, scintillando come quella loro polvere magica. Pronunciare il nome di Stiles e credere nella sua esistenza era stata la stessa identica cosa. Il suo ricordo non sarebbe morto ma sarebbe aumentato a poco a poco; o almeno, la ragazza sperava con tutta se stessa fosse così. Lydia sospirò sollevata. Natalie si girò verso sua figlia e la guardò con sguardo per lo più interrogativo. —Lydia non…non si chiama con quel buffo nome. Com’era? Steve? Steph?... — —E’ Stiles. — Disse Lydia, guardando sua madre con sguardo assente. Nonostante sapesse di trovarsi al sicuro nel suo salotto, si sentiva persa in chissà quale dimensione ultraterrena. Percepiva come se la terra scomparisse a poco a poco sotto i suoi piedi, pronta a risucchiarla in quell’oscurità. Il suo cuore si acquietò e ritornò alla realtà solo quando il piccolo si avvicinò a lei e le strinse dolcemente la mano. Lydia lo guardò. Le lacrime cercavano a tutti i costi di scivolare via da quel verde foglia. —Mi chiamo Jeremy e tu sei davvero bella. —Jeremy le sorrise, seguito da tutti gli altri presenti nella stanza. —Non farci caso Lydia, è un bambino un po’ particolare. Lo capirai stasera. —intervenne il padre del piccolo mentre si avvicinava per salutarla. —Io non sono particolare, sono solo molto simpatico. —rispose Jeremy, assumendo un’espressione fiera in viso. Lydia sorrise. Qualcosa di quella risposta le accese un ricordo, un momento di quando era piccola che aveva completamente rimosso fino ad allora. Era la giornata padri e figlie. Lydia era così entusiasta di andare alla festa con suo padre; per la prima volta le aveva promesso che si sarebbe presentato, che avrebbe spento il cellulare del lavoro solo per lei. Per l’occasione la bambina aveva indossato uno dei suoi vestiti più belli e si era recata di nascosto in camera di sua madre per provare uno dei tanti rossetti che c’erano sulla scrivania. Aveva preso l’autobus, noncurante degli altri bambini che la fissavano per essersi truccata. Doveva essere tutto perfetto, voleva sembrare adulta e matura al suo papà. In quella palestra vedeva le sue compagne che parlavano e ridevano con i loro padri, mentre lei si trovava seduta su una sedia a girarsi i pollici. Il suo cuore palpitava dalla gioia e dall’ansia quando entrambe furono distrutte di colpo da una frase: “mi dispiace Lydia, tuo padre ha avuto un importante contrattempo. Si scusa e mi ha detto di dirti che si farà perdonare.”. A parlare fu la sua maestra preferita, quella di matematica. La bambina vedeva il dispiacere nei suoi occhi. Era stata come una seconda mamma per lei, a volte anche come una prima; non voleva vederla triste a causa sua. Lydia trattenne le lacrime con tutta la forza che aveva e senza fare rumore tirò su col naso. Guardò negli occhi la maestra e finse un sorriso, annuendo. “Non fa niente maestra. Non ci tenevo tanto, va bene così”. La donna la strinse in un abbraccio. Solo dopo aver offerto alla bambina un passaggio a casa, se ne andò, avendo ottenuto una risposta negativa. “Non prendertela Lydia. Sicuramente era qualcosa di vitale importanza per non venire. Tuo padre ti vuole bene”. Un bambino con i capelli scompigliati le disse questo, sedendosi accanto a lei. Aveva una grossa barretta in mano e tutto il viso sporco di cioccolato. Lydia sorrise guardandolo. Era impossibile non farlo; sembrava un clown a cui era stata appena tirata un torta in pieno viso. —E tu chi sei? — —Mi chiamo Stiles—disse il bambino pulendosi la mano su quella manica stropicciata. Dopo un secondo la guardò e la allungò a Lydia, la quale aveva uno sguardo metà tra il disgustato e il curioso. Stiles le sembrava davvero una persona strana e particolare. —Tu non potresti stare qui. E’ la giornata dedicata ai…— —Ai padri e le loro figlie, lo so. —la interruppe.—Sai, essere il figlio dello sceriffo aiuta. Posso essere ovunque e fare quel che voglio senza che nessuno mi dica niente. —il bambino arricciò il naso e fece una smorfia con la bocca. Aveva un’espressione strana, come se stesse partorendo un pensiero davvero profondo. —In realtà qualcuno che mi riprende sempre c’è. Mio padre. Mi sgrida continuamente perché ho una capacità innata nel cacciarmi nei guai. —Stiles guardò Lydia e si grattò la nuca, pronunciando un mezzo sorriso. La bambina sorrise a sua volta. Era strano come fino a poco tempo prima sentisse un dolore al petto così grande da non permetterle quasi più di respirare, e invece ora…quel dolore era sparito come per magia. Era stato Stiles ad eliminarlo? Quel bambino buffo aveva per caso qualche potere particolare capace di distruggere tutta la tristezza del mondo? Quasi come se Stiles avesse sentito i pensieri di Lydia, riprese a parlare: —Vedo che stai meglio, vuol dire che sono riuscito nel mio intento. Tutti mi dicono sempre che due delle mie più grandi qualità sono la lingua biforcuta di un avvocato e la simpatia di un comico. In realtà, ora che ci penso, è vero. Sono piuttosto simpatico. —. Lydia roteò gli occhi e sorrise. Lo guardò improvvisamente con sguardo interrogativo. Stiles pensava che fosse per la sua faccia sporca di cioccolato, così si ripulì di nuovo il viso con la manica della maglietta. Perché lo stava guardando in quel modo? —Come…come fai a sapere come mi chiamo? —domandò la bambina, quasi impaurita. Stiles si fece rosso come un pomodoro. Si passò una mano tra i capelli ribelli e abbassò lo sguardo. —E’ una lunga storia. Un giorno te la racconterò, se vorrai—. “Lydia, ti senti bene?” La ragazza finalmente ritornò alla realtà. Davanti i suoi occhi c’era Jeremy con un’espressione preoccupata. Le strinse la mano e la accompagnò a sedere su quella poltrona accanto il camino acceso. Lydia si sentiva stordita, come se avesse perso la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio. Quel ricordo bello e doloroso allo stesso tempo era stato così vivido nella sua mente che sembrava l’avesse realmente rivissuto da capo. Guardò il bambino fingendo un sorriso. —Sto bene, stavo solo pensando. Non preoccuparti. —gli accarezzò quei capelli arruffati e con la mano gli indicò di sedersi accanto a lei. Il bambino si sedette e la guardò. —Chi è Stiles? E’ il tuo fidanzato? —le disse Jeremy, maneggiando la spada laser. Sentire quelle parole per Lydia fu un ennesimo colpo al cuore. —Come hai…Come hai fatto…— —a capirlo? Avrò anche otto anni ma non sono mica stupido io. —il bambino si alzò e si sedette a terra, proprio di fronte a Lydia. Aveva uno sguardo sognante e una smorfia simile a quelle che faceva Stiles davanti quei miliardi di fascicoli di casi irrisolti. Gli brillavano gli occhi dalla contentezza e dalla curiosità, proprio come quelli dei bambini quando ascoltano attentamente qualsiasi fiaba raccontata dai loro genitori. Alla ragazza il cuore batteva forte come mai e le mani ormai erano diventate due spugne d’acqua. Perché anche solo il pensiero di Stiles la faceva stare così male? Non importava però quanto male le facesse. Doveva parlarne per ricordare tutto. Doveva farlo per lui. Doveva farlo per lei. —Stiles…non so effettivamente cosa fosse per me. O forse si. A volte era davvero una spina nel fianco. —Lydia sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo.—Spesso era fastidioso, così fastidioso che finivo per litigarci o discuterci animatamente. Sai una volta, tanto che insistette, riuscì addirittura a farmi vedere Star Wars. Passò tutta la giornata a parlarmi di spade laser e quant’altro! —. —Oh, figo. E sarebbe una scocciatura parlare di questo? Non capisco perché ti lamenti. —il bimbo inarcò un sopracciglio cercando effettivamente di capire cosa Lydia avesse da recriminare su una cosa che per lui rappresentava il paradiso. Lydia sorrise di nuovo. Jeremy non sembrava della sua età dalle risposte che dava. Aveva un’intelligenza e una parlantina al di sopra del normale, proprio come un certo bambino troppo cresciuto che conosceva già da un po’. Stiles. Più lo guardava e più una nube intrisa di ricordi cavalcava la sua mente. —Sai, me lo ricordi molto. —disse la ragazza guardando quella camicia di flanella. —Allora deve essere davvero una persona fantastica! —. Lydia rise, arruffandogli di nuovo quei capelli spettinati. —Oh, lo era. Sai, Stiles… Stiles era quella tipica persona che ti faceva credere in te stesso e nelle tue capacità, anche quando eri il primo a non farlo. Sapeva sempre cosa dire, aveva un’abilità innata nel farti sentire speciale. Sapeva sempre confortarti e tirarti su di morale. —. —Quindi ogni volta che eri triste, Stiles riusciva a farti stare meglio? Anche quando eri triste triste? E…come faceva? —disse il bambino, curioso. Il cuore di Lydia esplose nuovamente perché immagini confuse si insinuarono nella sua mente. Prese un respiro profondo e cercò di riassemblarle. Solo quando riuscì a vederle chiare, iniziò a tremare come una foglia. -“You wanna dance?” -“Pass.” Stiles e Lydia si trovavano nella palestra del loro liceo, al ballo di fine anno. Lydia era seduta in uno di quei tristi tavolini, pensierosa, mentre il ragazzo cercava in ogni modo di convincerla a ballare con lui. La ragazza si trovava in tutt’altra dimensione. Stava ripensando a Jackson, a come molto spesso la facesse sentire sola, stupida, inutile. Proprio come in quel momento. Aveva sempre indossato una maschera a causa sua, per paura che la vera sé non gli piacesse, per paura che non l’accettasse. In tutto quel tempo aveva finto in maniera impeccabile, così perfetta che tutti avevano finito per crederci, fermandosi all’apparenza senza mai scavare a fondo. Tutti, tranne quel ragazzino buffo davanti a lei. “Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade, and I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are.” Lydia ritornò alla realtà. Sorrise spontaneamente, illuminando quella stanza. Nessuno aveva mai creduto in lei così tanto, neanche se stessa. Come faceva quel ragazzo quasi sconosciuto a conoscerla per davvero? Come faceva a sapere tutte quelle cose? Era andato oltre quell’armatura che lei usava come scudo per non soffrire, ecco come. Si sentì per un attimo spiazzata, confusa. Qualcuno era riuscito ad oltrepassare quel varco invalicabile, lasciando un piccolo forellino al suo passaggio. A mano a mano quella corazza si sarebbe sgretolata e avrebbe ceduto, lo sapeva bene. Eppure…si sentiva in pace con il mondo, come se non ci fosse sensazione più bella di quella. Non aveva paura, non provava timore nel fatto che qualcuno finalmente conoscesse la verità. Anzi, per questo si sentiva… speciale. Si sentiva compresa, accettata. Si sentiva importante per qualcuno, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita. Stiles era riuscito, con poche semplici parole, a fare una cosa quasi impossibile. Certo che quel ragazzo goffo le strappava sempre un sorriso, in qualsiasi situazione. L’unica persona che riuscisse a farla ridere e a renderla felice, serena. Lo tirò per il braccio e lo trascinò in pista, noncurante del resto. Tutto sarebbe stato sicuro, tutto avrebbe avuto un po’ più di senso tra le sue braccia, tra le braccia della persona che conosceva la vera Lydia Martin. “Allora Lydia? Come faceva?” Queste parole arrivarono alle orecchie della ragazza come un’eco. Non riusciva a vedere chiaramente, era tutto un insieme di colori confusi. Percepiva tutto in modo ovattato, come se il suo corpo si trovasse lì ma la sua anima stesse girovagando in qualche universo sconosciuto. Ritornò completamente alla realtà solo quando Jeremy le strinse il polso con quella manina gelida. Che strano, quel bambino riusciva a farla tornare in sé ogni volta. Lydia sorrise nel pianto. Jeremy in quel momento era la sua ancora, proprio come Stiles lo era sempre stato per lei e viceversa. “It’s not just someone to hold you under, it needs to be someone who can pull you back.” Questa frase rimbombava nella testa di Lydia più forte che mai. E non era l’unica. Milioni di parole, frasi di momenti che aveva vissuto prepotentemente ne stavano occupando tutto lo spazio. Pezzi di ricordi che apparivano e scomparivano in un istante, emozioni contrastanti che si accavallavano tra di loro per poi affievolirsi. “ Someone that has a strong connection to you…” Lydia sentiva un groppo in gola che non le permetteva di respirare, un disperato bisogno di urlare tanto forte da non smettere più. Quel dolore lancinante che stava provando le ricordava quello che sentiva ogni qual volta quelle voci sofferenti nella testa le dicevano un qualcosa. Si sentiva impazzire. “A kind of emotional tether. Lydia, you go with Stiles. Lydia, you go with Stiles. Lydia, you go with Stiles. with Stiles. with Stiles. with Stiles.” Un’eco tanto forte da farle venire la pelle d’oca. Appena sentì il nome del ragazzo, però, il battito ritornò regolare. Prese aria e finalmente guardò il bambino, il quale aveva assunto un colorito pallidissimo. Lo aveva sicuramente spaventato a morte, pensò. —Jeremy, io…—Lydia abbassò lo sguardo, asciugandosi velocemente quelle lacrime. —Non volevo spaventarti, scusami. E’ meglio che non parli più con me. Sono un… un disastro. — Il bambino le si avvicinò ancora di più e la abbracciò. —Ti manca tanto. Se vuoi, possiamo fingere per un secondo che io sia Stiles, visto che te lo ricordo. Così ti mancherà un pochino di meno. —il bambino si svincolò dall’abbraccio e le sorrise. Lydia sorrise a sua volta. Se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe stritolato e riempito di baci, anche se non sarebbe stato per niente da lei. Solo che…quel bambino era troppo Stiles per non farlo. Mai aveva visto persona più adorabile. —Vuoi sapere come faceva a farmi stare meglio? —Lydia lo guardò negli occhi. I suoi erano così luminosi, proprio come quelli del bambino. —Come hai fatto tu in questo momento. —. Jeremy arrossì di colpo e abbassò lo sguardo. Velocemente lo rialzò e guardò fisso Lydia, occhi dentro occhi. —E per la cronaca, non sei un disastro. Stiles disapproverebbe. —disse il bambino, con un’espressione fiera in viso. Lydia si limitò ad un occhiataccia, ridendo sotto i baffi. —In tutto questo, non mi hai detto da quanto tempo ti piace! Se è da tanto tempo, dobbiamo fare qualcosa, decisamente qualcosa. —disse il piccolo grattandosi la nuca. Un vuoto nel petto. Un vortice risucchiò lentamente Lydia in un altro doloroso ricordo. Per lei era come aprire porte, dietro le quali c’era un qualcosa di conosciuto ma allo stesso tempo sconosciuto, un buio profondo che poco alla volta si tramutava in colori sfocati per poi diventare un’immagine nitida e dolorosa. -"I read once that holding your breath can stop a panic attack.. So, when I kissed you.. You held your breath.." -"I did?" -"Yeah.. You did." Lydia e Stiles si trovavano in ginocchio nello spogliatoio della scuola. La ragazza lo aveva baciato per fermare l’attacco di panico ma mai avrebbe pensato di sentire un secondo dopo quel vuoto allo stomaco e il cuore battergli all’impazzata. Era come se la terra improvvisamente le fosse scomparsa sotto i piedi. Sentiva le stesse vertigini che si sentono in quei brutti sogni, quelli in cui immagini di cadere in un profondo burrone e un’ansia tale da farle diventare tutte le mani appiccicose. Il terrore e la paura erano palesemente visibili sul suo viso. Non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere. Le era tutto così sconosciuto che pensò per un attimo di stare per svenire da un momento all’altro. Forse era solo un’impressione. Forse era solo spaventata per ciò che era successo al ragazzo. Perché però le braccia le tremavano in quel modo? Perché faceva fatica a respirare? Perché l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era ciò che era avvenuto poco prima? Sentiva ancora il sapore di Stiles sulle labbra. Senza neanche accorgersene, le assaporò. Sapevano di buono. Perché però stava pensando a questo? Perché si sentiva in quel modo? Che stava succedendo? Che le stava succedendo? Era come se in lei si fosse accesa una piccola scintilla, una scintilla che improvvisamente era partita dal cuore di Stiles e imperterrita era arrivata dritta dritta nel cuore di Lydia, illuminandolo. L’aveva sentita. Eccome se l’aveva sentita. Era così calda e intensa che era impossibile ignorarla. Era come un filo invisibile che lo aveva legato a lui, al suo cuore. Guardando gli occhi di Stiles, poi… notò qualcosa che non aveva mai visto prima. Quel velo di luce brillante, quello che copriva quei meravigliosi occhi fatti di oro colato. Le infondeva tranquillità e armonia, tanto da far calmare il suo cuore che batteva all’impazzata. E fu così che Lydia Martin non vide più Stiles Stilinski nello stesso modo. —Quando l’ho baciato…quello è stato il momento in cui tutto è cambiato. —. Lydia cominciò a piangere. Aveva ricordato tutto. Finalmente riusciva chiaramente a vedere il suo viso. Stiles non era più un ricordo. Stiles era reale. Stiles era la sua persona. Stiles era la sua ancora. Silenziosamente si alzò, chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la sua mano sul cuore, lo stesso cuore che era legato a quello del ragazzo da quel filo trasparente. “I love him”.


End file.
